The Real Story of Ninjago (Revamp)
by Animals Music and Ninjago
Summary: Cole's best friend. Jay's cousin. An orphaned teen. A baker. Four girls that have nothing in common, they'd never even met before. Suddenly they find themselves thrown together as a makeshift team with only each other to rely on. With the same goal (mostly) in mind these four must travel across Ninjago to find the elemental weapons. And who knows? They could end up friends.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 _Long before time had a name Ninjago was created by the first Spinjitzu master by using the four weapons of Spinjitzu. The Scythe of Quakes. The Nunchucks of Lightning. The Shurikens of Ice. And the Sword of Fire. Weapons so powerful no one could handle all of their power at once._

 _Or so is thought._

 _In actuality,_ _Ninjago **was** created by the first Spinjitzu master by using the **four**_ _ **weapons of Spinjitzu**. But it doesn't say that he **only** used four weapons. So yes, he used t_ _he Scythe of Quakes and the Nunchucks of Lightning. And, of course he used the Shurikens of Ice and the Sword of Fire. But that's just the basics. Do you really think four weapons could create every little detail? The first Spinjitzu master may have created Ninjago alone but do you really think he intended for future generations to follow in his footsteps?_

 _I'd venture to say no._

 _Thus the four weapons of Elements were born._

 _The Groundbreaking Scythe._

 _The Crackling Nunchucks._

 _The Frostbitten Shurikens._

 _The Blazing Sword._

 _The weapons of Elements were the perfect match to the weapons of Spinjitzu. They both held the same amount of power but were also different. The strengths of the weapons of Spinjitzu were the weaknesses of the Elemental weapons. The strengths of the Elemental weapons were the weaknesses of the weapons of Spinjitzu. They each made up for the other's flaws. When paired together, the power was unheard of._

 _So unheard of, that I do not even know._

 _But the power must have been great for my father hid the weapons away before I was born. Before my eldest brother was even born. Therefore, the weapons of Elements and their powers have remained a myth to this day. Without a map or even a hint, no one has dared to try to find the weapons._

 _No one but me._

 _After my brother was banished to the Underworld, they were all I think about. I spent my days fantasizing, searching for something, anything, to prove their existence. Maybe their power could turn my brother back. Maybe we could all be a family again. I knew my other brother would think I was crazy so I ran away. What else could I do? As the youngest child of_ _the first Spinjitzu master_ _, and a girl at that, I was used to always living in my brother's shadows. Therefore, I was always on my own. So it didn't really make any difference to me._

 _For years I searched, coming up with nothing one time after another. Every time I thought I was on to something, it would be another dead end. Just another legend. But one day, I came across something interesting in a book. It read that yes, no one knew where the weapons were hidden but when the right people came along, the right people meant to harness the power of the weapons, they'd know when they came together. That sounded foolish to me. If no one knew where they were, why would some random group of people suddenly know? It wasn't even logical._

 _But for whatever reason, I couldn't get the thought out of my head. Yes, it did sound absolutely_ _ridiculous but wasn't my search ridiculous too? What if the sole reason I couldn't find the weapons was because I wasn't meant too?_

 _A couple days later I overheard some villagers talking about a skeleton attack in a nearby village. Hearing the fear in their voices, I knew what I had to do. Was it unpractical? Yes. Was I unpractical? Absolutely. Was there a chance that it wouldn't work? Yes, but when had that ever stopped me?_

 _So I leapt into action to find ninja to uncover the lost weapons and quite possibly save the world.  
_

 _-From the Journal of Sensei Yin-_


	2. Chapter 1: Finding the Earth Ninja

**Chapter 1: Finding the Earth Ninja**

 _Where are you Cole?_

Brought up by an overachiever mom, Cathleen Cobblestone was not used to people being late. So, as she was standing at the bottom of the tallest mountain in Ninjago, all she could wonder was 'where was her best friend?' Just days before, he had promised to meet at 4 o'clock. He'd said they would race. He'd promised to be there on time. So, where the heck was he?

Cathleen glanced at her watch again. 3:58. Two more minutes.

Crossing her arms, the black-haired girl tapped her foot impatiently. Suddenly someone covered her eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Cole!"

The girl whipped around to find herself face to face with her friend.

It was way too close for comfort.

Cathleen pushed the boy away from her. Cole looked her in surprise.

"What? I've done that millions of times. You've never complained before."

"Yeah well... stop it..."

Cole smiled.

"I get it. You're mad at me for almost being late. Sorry."

Cathleen grinned. How could she stay angry? She had long ago throw away her mother's views on life.

"You're going to even sorrier when I beat you up the mountain!"

"In your dreams."

The two laughed.

"Fine then. On your mark. Get set. Go!"

The two quickly started ascending the mountain. It was a difficult climb with rocks sometimes slipping from their grasps or breaking off. At one point, when Cole started to gain some ground, Cathleen quickly caught up with him. At another point, when Cathleen gained some ground, Cole quickly caught up with her. They were evenly matched. By the time they were halfway up the mountain nether was one was winning and they were still side by side. The two glared over at each other.

"Eat my dust slowpoke!"

"Never Cole!"

They continued scaling the mountain. Suddenly, as it got steeper, Cole headed to the other side of the mountain...

…

 _Three-quarters of the way up. I'm almost there._ Cole thought.

Continuing up the mountain, Cole jumped from ledge to ledge. As he reached the top he smiled in triumph.

 _There is no way Cathleen beat me. She always says she will, but she near does._

Suddenly he heard a sound behind him.

"Ready to accept defeat Cath... Huh?"

As he turned around there was an old man sitting drinking tea. Cole cocked his head in confusion.

...

As soon as Cathleen reached the top she grinned.

 _I must of beat Cole this time! Because I don't see him anywhere!_

"You must be Cathleen."

Cathleen slowly turned around. Sitting there was an older woman with gray hair in a braid down her back.

"Huh?"

* * *

 _Note from the Author_

 _I hope you liked the new version of The Real Story of Ninjago! If you read the original, I applaud you for reading this far and being so dedicated that you decided to return. The other day I decided I wanted to continue to write the adventures of Cathleen, Jayleen, Zora, and Katie but found it too hard as my writing style has changed since the last time I updated. So here I am now, rewriting the story. I apologize for disappearing without any warning. I also apologize if you liked the way I originally wrote and really **really** want me to continue how I used to. I will admit myself that I liked how I did the point of views of each of the characters. I feel like you got to know the characters better that way. So who knows? I may find a way to mix my old style with my new. __No promises though._

 _Anyways, I think that's all I have for you today. Again, sorry for disappearing and/or disappointing you._

 _Bye for now,_

 _Animals Music and Ninjago (AM &N)_

 _P.S. Please Review. I'd love to know what you think (whether good or bad) :)_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago. I only own Sensei Yin and Cathleen._


	3. Chapter 2: Finding the Lightning Ninja

**Chapter 2: Finding the Lightning Ninja**

Jayleen Walker was stuck in the most serious situation of her life. So serious that the fate of her entire day rested solely on the outcome of this situation. What was it?

A staring contest with her cousin Jay.

10 seconds went past. 15 seconds went past. I seemed like the two of them could go on for minutes. Then suddenly, it happened.

Jayleen blinked.

Jay beamed.

"I win, I win!" he mocked happily.

Jayleen sighed.

"Why do I never win?"

"Aww come on cuz. You win sometimes."

"Name one time."

Jay averted his eyes.

"Well... would you look at the time? Ha ha. Now what was the deal we made again?"

"Jay! You're avoiding my question!"

"Yes yes now I remember. I was going to finish my latest invention. Alone. Without any distractions."

"Jay!"

...

Jay hummed to himself as he looked over his creation. Three days of planing and four days of building and it was finally almost complete. He bent one of the pieces in thought.

"I could probably tighten this bolt up a bit more. And then maybe if connect this to this. And then..."

The teenage boy was so caught up in his work that he didn't even seem to notice his cousin standing behind him.

Jayleen looked over her cousins shoulder in slight boredom. If she had won the contest, they would be doing something together. And personally, that's all she really cared about. She was a girl without many friends and Jay was her very best one. So whenever he got like this, well she didn't like it. Yes, of course she understood Jay needed his space sometimes but still! He'd been working on this for days. _Days!_ She wanted to do something. Anything! But not this.

The bored girl tapped her cousin on the shoulder.

"Cuz. Hey cuz..."

Jay didn't even notice.

"Cuz! Hello? Anyone home?"

If Jay heard her, he was awfully good at ignoring.

The girl crossed her arms in frustration. She realized she was acting like a little kid but honestly didn't care.

 _He makes me so mad!_

"Hey cuz. Want to help me test my invention tonight?"

Jayleen looked back over to see Jay grinning at her. Maybe he had noticed her after all. Her anger instantly melted away.

"Really? Absolutely!"

Jay reached up and ruffled her hair.

"Honestly, agreeing without even asking what my invention is. You really are a handful."

"I know. But you love me anyway!"

"Ha. Yeah right."

"Cuz!"

The boy laughed as Jayleen pouted in frustration. He ruffled her hair again.

"Okay, okay. Stop your pouting. Let me show you what I got in store for you. I think this one might be right up your ally."

...

Silence. A dark royal blue sky with a occasional twinkle of starlight. With a slightly cool breeze and not a cloud in the sky, it was the perfect night for a fly.

Jayleen looked over at her cousin. He was intently bent over his contraption making a last few adjustments. As he stood up, he wiped away any dirt and dust leftover from the junkyard. He looked over at her.

"Ready?"

"Cuz, how can I be sure you're not just leading me into disaster?"

Jay looked offended.

"Name one time I've that."

The girl gave him a deadpan look.

"The mouse incident?"

"I was seven. That's understandable."

"The jump-rope of doom?"

"It was bound to happen at some point."

"The underworldly owl? The Easter candy incident? Sledding, junkyard style?"

"Yes...well..."

"I can keep going."

"No need."

"I thought so."

"Because that's all behind us. This invention is going to work. I'm sure of it."

Jayleen perked up, her fears forgotten. Besides, if her cousin Jay said it was going to be fine, then it had to be. Right?

She curiously tried to glance behind him to see. Jay easily blocked her view. The girl pouted.

"Jay!"

"What?"

"I wanna see!"

"Hold on a second. I'll show you in a minute. Stop acting like a little kid."

Jayleen turned away from him, walking to the side of the building. She looked over the side and gulped. It was a long way down. Jay had to pretty confident if he was doing something crazy like this.

"Okay, done!"

Jayleen looked back over at Jay. He had proudly attached... something, she assumed it was his invention, to his back. She cocked her head.

"What is that?" she questioned in confusion.

"Wings of course!" the boy answered matter-of-factly.

"Wings?" Jayleen echoed.

"Yea! Because why would you walk when you can fly?"

Jayleen looked at them hesitantly.

"Wings," she repeated again. She looked at her cousin. "Are they... like a vehicle...?"

"Nah. They don't have an engine."

"Oh... Okay then! I'll try them!"

"Course you will. Hopefully, you're not afraid of heights."

"Heights aren't what I have a problem with."

Jay gave her a knowing glance. Then he went over and helped her get on another pair of wings. After he tightened the harness he turned around and looked over the side of the building.

"You be careful. Okay?"

The girl crossed her arms.

"What do you mean? I'm always careful."

"I know, I know." Then he grinned.

"Beat you to the ground!" He jumped over the side of the building.

Jayleen yelped and raced over. Was he okay? What if it didn't work?

But all was fine. Jay's wings worked like a charm. As he floated through the air, he head Jayleen yell,"No fair! You got a head start!"

He grinned.

But the joke was on him. Suddenly, as light brighten up the sky, he felt himself propelled though what he assumed to be a billboard. The impact was so intense that sitting was all he could help to do. Someone cleared their throat. Jay looked over. Was there a old man... drinking tea? He couldn't be sure. It was probably just an illusion. He had hit his head hard. Hopefully Jayleen was okay. He'd have to go get her later. But for now... No the old man was still there. If this was an illusion, it was a really convincing one.

...

The girl in question was perfectly fine. She was still standing on the top of building, now in shock. She had seen the abrupt end to his flying joyride. Just as she was about to follow her cousin to ultimately attempt to help him, she heard a voice say,"There's no need to worry Jayleen. He'll be fine."

The girl whipped around.

There was an older woman standing there.

Jayleen stared at her for a moment before turning around. She was over here and he was over there. There was no way, no way at all, that this woman would know if Jay was fine. Unless...

The girl glanced back at the woman. She _had_ known her name. It was worth a shot.

"Say I do believe you. Can you tell why you're so sure?"

The woman smiled.

"That I can. Along with so much more. Would you be up for an adventure?"

* * *

 _Note from the Author_

 _Here's a new chapter in the new version of The Real Story of Ninjago!_ _This took me a little longer than I had hoped. I hope you liked it! I wanted to change Jayleen's character a bit so she didn't seem like the typical girl who acts just like her cousin._ _I feel like now she has her own personality. I hope she didn't come across as ditzy or annoying. Jayleen is one of my all time favorite RSN characters (Sorry Cathleen, Zora and Katie) and making her unlikable is the absolute last thing I want to do. She just a sweet, kind, sensitive girl who wants everyone to be happy. I mean, she is the youngest ninja (she's only 13) so I feel that a little bit of childish behavior is necessary. But if you do find her annoying, let me remind you that she is acting like this around her cousin. Who knows how she'll act around the girls? But you know, this is my option, I'm not trying to shape anyone else's. Also, if you think she's changed a lot, wait until you meet Zora. Now she's going to be a force to be reckoned with._

 _On a different note, I'd like to thank my very first reviewer, CHEESEPUFF. Thank you for your kind review. I'm really happy you think the story is good. Never EVER feel embarrassed for watching Ninjago even if you're 14. When Ninjago first came out,_ _I loved the LEGO's, I just didn't realize there was a show. So_ _I started watching Ninjago a little after it came out in 2012. I think they were on Episode 5: Can of Worms at the time (well that brings me back). How old was I at the time? 12. (Now THAT brings me WAY back). So you know, coming from someone who has been watching the show for the last five years I think you're fine. This show has gotten me though my entire middle school and high school years and I love every second of it. Anyone who says you anything bad about watching the show just doesn't know it. Hold your head up and say "I watch Ninjago" with pride!_

 _So long for now,_

 _Animals Music and Ninjago (AM &N)_

 _P.S. Go ninja go! :)_

 _Please Review!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago. I only own Sensei Yin, Cathleen, and Jayleen._


	4. Chapter 3: Finding the Ice Ninja

**Chapter 3: Finding the Ice Ninja**

Cold. Icy. Temperatures below zero.

Such words would strike fear in the hearts of of any normal person. But in the sleepy village of Glacimai, such weather conditions were considered normal. Adults went to work, children learned that things known as 'snow days', were only a myth. All knew each other and no one ever seemed to want to leave. Everyone continued on with their lives almost immune to the cold they'd been living in since birth.

And today was no different.

A thick layer of fresh snow covered the ground. A brown haired young boy raced down the sidewalk, leaving footprints in his wake. The unsuspecting snow crunched under his boots as he searched for something.

Or someone.

Suddenly finding what he was looking for, the boy rushed forward.

"Zora!"

The blond haired teenager looked down from her perch on the windowsill. The eight year old boy stood just beneath her. Zora looked slightly bored, as if nothing ever phased her.

"Yes?"

The boy grinned.

"I came to get you! I will bring you to school today!"

Zora's calculating eyes stared down.

"What are you, my knight in shining armor?"

"Yes! That is, if you want me to be."

"I don't."

The girl's abrupt answer caused the little boy to step back a little.

"But I gotta take you!"

"Don't care."

"But I promised!"

"Sounds like a personal problem."

The boy shuddered. Zora's indifferent stare seemed to burn a hole right through him. But determination, or maybe it was pure stubbornness, caused him to stand his ground. He looked up at the older girl with glare.

"You come down now! I have to take you to school!"

The teen sighed. Children. Always thinking they were stronger and tougher then they actually were. Until they had to face the music. Then they always ran back to their parents with their tails between their legs.

"Zora!"

He wasn't going to give up, was he? Fine. She could amuse him for a few minutes at least. No reason to break his unrealistic illusion.

Zora leap to the ground gracefully. The boy jumped back, surprised. Then he laughed.

"You always do that. I should be used to it by now."

Zora ignored him.

"Are you taking me to school or not?"

"Course I am," the boy said proudly,"That's what I said I would do."

The boy grabbed Zora's hand, which she pushed away in annoyance. He pouted but didn't complain, simply turning to lead the way to the school. The two walked in silence. Ever so often the boy would look over his shoulder to make sure she was still there. And every time he saw she was, he breathed a sigh of relief. As the two reached the school building, Zora turned, as if to walk away. Seeing this, the boy turned and tugged on her shirt, insisting she stay. This power struggle continued until a boy standing by the school came over, pulling the two apart.

"You know Phillip when I told you to go get Zora, I didn't intend for you to attempt to drag her in. I just wanted you to lead her in the right direction."

Phillip cocked his head.

"But isn't going to school important?"

"You'll understand when you're older. Now run along, you'll be late."

"But..."

"What's that? Is that the school bell I hear? Ding dong, ding dong. Ding..."

"I'm going, I'm going!"

As Phillip ran toward the school building, the elder boy turned to a highly annoyed Zora.

"Matt. I should of guessed you were behind this. Phillip would never act on his own."

Matt grinned.

"Face it Z. You weren't going to go to school anyway."

"So?"

"So, I want to spend time with you. You don't have to put up an act around me. I know you're just a big softie inside."

The girl shrugged.

"Whatever. Just try to keep up."

The girl sprinted off to the left, heading in the opposite direction of the school. Matt shook his head and leap after her. The two headed past houses and villagers, some giving a friendly wave to the familiar faces. Others just shook their heads, knowing the teens were skipping school again. Finally Zora stopped, right at the edge of town. Matt skidded to a stop beside her.

"Where we goin' today Z? Will it be another trip to the Glacier Cliffs? Or another adventure in Icicle Cavern?"

The girl shrugged and started walking through the frozen wasteland, away from the village.

"I don't know."

Matt followed her.

"Hey what's wrong Z?" he asked in concern. The girl avoided eye contact.

"I mean you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. You've just been so down lately."

Silence.

Matt sighed, running his hand through his hair. Zora was always so quiet, never telling him how she felt. It was such a pain. He really, really wanted to help her but with nothing to go on, he was helpless. No matter what he did, she never opened up, she never smiled. Honestly, there was nothing he could do. There was nothing anyone could do. For as long as he could remember, she'd been like this. He glanced over at her again. She was knelt down, investigating a crystal flower, the only plant that would grow in the icy temperature.

"Why do you think it's like this?"

Matt looked at Zora in surprise. He hadn't expected her to say anything.

"Pardon?"

"Why do think the flower grows like this?"

"Because... it does?" the boy answered hesitantly. Zora rolled her eyes.

"Of course not. There's always a reason. Do you suppose this flower grows anywhere else? I'd think not. Therefore at some point in time it must have adapted to the environment here."

"I suppose. Where are you going with this?"

"I'm just saying, this flower grows here, and most likely only here. But due to the frigid temperatures, this is the only plant we ever see. Don't you wish you could see others?"

"We can look at them in books."

The girl looked up at the sky.

"But don't you see? That's not the same at all," she sighed,"Going back to my question, why do you think it's like this? Why are people so afraid to step out of their comfort zones? Why is that people are so afraid of the unknown?"

The green eyed boy looked at her in confusion saying,"You're not still talking about flowers, are you?"

Zora shook her head, her eyes downcast.

"Nevermind. You wouldn't understand."

"No! Tell me!" Matt grabbed her arms, surprising himself as much as he surprised her,"I want to understand. But I can't do anything if you don't tell me."

"I told you it was nothing."

"No, you said I wouldn't understand. So here I am telling you that I _will_ understand. Tell me."

Zora pulled her arms away from him and bolted in the other direction. Matt watched her go. Maybe he'd gone too far. Without a second thought he ran after her, completely missing the warning sign he passed.

...

Zora's cheeks burned with anger. Why did Matt have to act like he could understand her? He didn't know how she felt. He knew his parents. Yes, they may have died but at least he knew who they were and what happened to them. It was better then knowing nothing at all. No one seemed to know, or even remember how she came to the village. It was almost as though sixteen years she had suddenly appeared with no explanation. But logic told her that wasn't the least bit possible. Someone had to know something. They were just keeping it from her. They had to be.

She heard a cry from behind her.

"Zora! Hey wait up! I'm sorry I made you mad!"

Whatever. Matt could keep chasing her for all she cared. He was never going to catch up.

That was when she heard a sickening crack.

At first it was faint as if it wasn't even there. But as she heard the noise again, this time louder, Zora knew she wasn't imagining things. She instantly stopped running and looked down at her feet.

Ice.

It hadn't cracked yet, at least not beneath her, but it was definitely there. As she heard the ice break again, her heart sunk. She turned around to find her worst fears a reality.

Matt was barely balancing on the cracked ice, continuously wobbling. One false move and he was a goner. He looked up at her.

"Sorry Zora."

The ice wobbled and the boy lost his footing, falling backwards into the freezing water.

"Matt!"

It happened too fast. All she could do was watch. There was nothing she could do. She fell to her knees in disbelief. That hadn't just happened. There was no way that just happened.

"Are you okay?"

They were so silent, that she hadn't even noticed the person come up beside her. But her brain was so confused that Zora couldn't even comprehend the question. All she could manage was looking up and then looking back at the hole of despair in the ground. Somehow the stranger seemed to understand.

"I see. Stay here."

The stranger dived into the frigid waters. It was so unbelievably ridiculous, Zora didn't even have a chance to process what had happened. Suddenly the stranger came back up, with Matt in tow. Matt was shivering and hardly conscious. But he seemed to be alive.

All Zora could do was stare. Had this stranger just risked his life for Matt?

"He needs to get warm quickly. Where's your village?"

"Village?"

"Your home?"

"Home?"

"This is no time for panicking. It is imperative you tell me."

Zora shook her head, snapping out of her state. She pointed toward the village.

"Just keep going straight. It's not very far."

"Good."

Somehow holding Matt with one arm, the stranger held a hand out to help Zora get up. She accepted it. Once she was up, she peeled off her jacket, wrapping it around Matt's body.

"What are you doing?"

"You said he has to get warm. Please take him to the village. You should see it as soon as you get to the top of hill."

"Are you not coming?"

Zora sighed.

"I can't. I refuse to live around the villagers after what I've done. I have to leave now or Matt won't let me go. Sorry for abusing your help. Maybe I'll be able to repay you some day."

"I can't just leave you here. You have no coat."

"I'll be fine. I don't feel the cold. If you value his life, please listen to me!"

The stranger looked confused but nodded. Then he took off toward the village. Zora sighed. At least she couldn't hurt anyone this way.

"Zora. Don't blame yourself."

Zora looked up to see an older woman standing in front of her.

"Why?"

"Because it could of happened to anyone. Your friend will be just fine."

Zora shrugged.

"Since you seem dead set on leaving the village, why don't you come with me? You may be able to find out who you are."

Under normal circumstances, Zora would have said no. But she had nothing now. What did she have to lose?

* * *

 _Note from the Author_

 _Yet another new chapter in the new version of The Real Story of Ninjago!_ _This took one much less time then Jayleen's chapter (yet somehow it's a lot longer). As promised, I changed Zora's character quite a bit. She definitely has her own personality now. Looking back over my original work, I noticed that I wrote Zora's character to be almost exactly like Zane. She had almost no defining characteristics that made her Zora. So I definitely wanted to change that. At first when I was writing with an idea for her new character, I hated it. I felt like Zora was too much like Katie. But as I kept writing I realized that while she has a sharp tongue, unlike Katie Zora is much more analytical. She thinks everything over and never seems to react rashly. Also, she almost never shows her emotions, something Katie is incapable of. Overall, her character is_ _a little bit stronger then I intended I really like the new Zora._

 _Another obvious thing I changed was this chapter. In the original "Finding the Ice Ninja", Zora literally thinks about her past, runs into Zane, says about two things to him, walks away, and saves a dog. Not very interesting or practical if you ask me. Why is it suddenly the dead of winter? Why would Zane tell this random girl his past that he hardly tells anyone? Why does Zora tell Zane her past? Why does Zane decide to meditate after meeting Zora? What the heck was I thinking about at the time? Honestly the whole plot made no sense what so ever. But, I did take two points from the chapter to shape Zora's new character. One, Zora states at one point that "you wouldn't understand". If you look back up to her conversation with Matt what is that she tells him? (I'll give you a hint, I just said it :) ) Two, after meeting Zane, Zora thinks "And with that I was on my way." Very nonchalant if you ask me. And whose new character is described as_ _nonchalant? (Again, I'll give you a hint. It's Zora.) So as you can see, I did use the framework of the chapter to frame Zora's character. So I did use it for something._

 _Also, like last time, I'd like to thank my second reviewer, Johnathen. I'm glad you like the story and I hope you'll continue to read it. I won't say much about the pairings because they may change. There's two sets of characters I'm definitely putting together no matter what but as for the others... well you'll have to wait and see._

 _Also, for anyone, if you've read this far, good job. Here's a cookie. (::)_

 _Goodbye and a goodbye,_

 _Animals Music and Ninjago (AM &N)_

 _P.S. Up next, fire vs. flame. Anyone who's a fan of Kai, stay tuned :)_

 _Please Review!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago. I only own Sensei Yin, Cathleen, Jayleen, and Zora. (As well as Matt, Phillip, and the town of Glacimai)_


	5. Chapter 4: Finding the Fire Ninja

**Chapter 4: Finding the Fire Ninja**

"Look. Buy it or leave. It's not like I care."

Katie Territ had many great traits. She worked hard. She was brave, she was confident, her sense of justice was unmatched. Her long shiny brown hair and bright hazel eyes earned her glances from any boy. One was easily led to believe that she was perfect.

"Well?"

Despite her picture-perfect image, Katie Territ was far from flawless. She was quickly annoyed and angered by the smallest of things. Her patience was almost non-existent. No one ever wanted to get near her, they didn't know how she would react. To them, beyond a shadow of a doubt, she was a ticking time bomb.

It wasn't like she didn't notice her label in society. She certainly did. Katie just didn't care.

"Fine. I'm leaving. Sure wish customer service was better here."

"What did you just say?"

The woman turned back to face the teenage girl, annoyed.

"I said, I wish customer service was better here."

Katie hands balled up into fists.

"What's so wrong with the customer service? Are you saying I'm bad at my job?"

The woman didn't bother to answer, turning around and leaving the situation. Katie leaned on the counter of the small bakery, glaring after the woman. Honestly, according to her, people were such a pain. Walking in and never being able to decide? Ridiculous! If it was up to her, well, she would be in and out in five minutes. Seven minutes tops. There was no such thing as mulling it over in her world.

As the bell of the shop rang again, signaling another customer, Katie looked up in despair. Within seconds her annoyance turned into delight as she realized that it was none other than her younger brother Nate.

"Ready to go?"

"Am I ever!"

Katie quickly headed to the back ripping off her apron and tossing it towards the hook on the wall. It missed. But she didn't really care less. She just wanted out.

The teen quickly skidded towards the front of the store.

"Hey Nate…"

The brown-haired girl stopped and stared in horror as two arriving customers pushed her brother to the side to get into the small shop. Nate, looked down at his feet, his black bangs flopping over his eyes. He stepped backwards, quietly apologizing. Katie clenched her hands into fists, appalled. Her brother did not deserve to be treated that way. Something had to be done.

The teen briskly walked up to the couple, fury in her face. Standing next to the two, she silently glared, ignoring their personal space. The woman glanced over.

"Can I help you?"

"Oh, so now you notice, huh?"

The woman looked at Katie in confusion.

"Pardon?"

"You hit my brother you idiot!"

"Your brother?"

Said boy glanced up in concern. He quietly walked up to his sister.

"Katie, it's fine," He shyly whispered, looking down at his feet again. Katie rolled her eyes.

"No, it isn't! Stop being so hard on yourself."

She turned back to the couple, both of which were now staring at her with two completely different looks on their faces. The man appeared to be highly irritated due to the fact his girlfriend was being blamed for something he believed she probably didn't do. The woman, on the other hand, looked remorseful and seemed perfectly ready to give an apology. But before she could say anything at all, her boyfriend stepped in front of her, glaring at Katie.

"Where's your proof, huh? I don't see you providing proof."

"Proof?" Katie stared at the man in disbelief," You want me to give you proof?"

The girl's hands balled into fists again.

"Yea. My girl wouldn't do that. So, show me proof."

"Oh, I'll show you proof alright!"

Katie swung her fist, the blow connecting with the man's jaw.

…

The manager bowed, apologizing profusely to the couple. As they walked out, she turned the Kiren siblings, both of whom leaning against the wall. Katie had her arms crossed with various scrapes running down her arms. Nate, on the other hand, looked down at his feet, hands in his pockets. The manager shook her head at the siblings, walking over to the counter with a cloth. She started wiping the counter. The silence was deafening.

Nate glanced up, looking over at his sister. He could say something. Maybe. He opened his mouth only to close it again, anxiety kicking in. But the silence was getting to him. He couldn't do nothing.

The boy silently and swiftly poked his exasperated sister with his foot. She sighed but clearly got the message. Unfolding her arms, she took a step toward the manager.

"Look Mrs. Sara, it was his fault. His girlfriend bumped into Nate. I told her to apologize but he wouldn't let her. I was only defending my brother. You can't blame me for that."

The manager, Mrs. Sara stopped wiping the counter. Without turning she solemnly said, "Katie."

Nate bit his lip. He knew that tone of voice too well. Even without looking over at his sister he could tell she was tense, recognizing it as well.

"Yes Mrs. Sara?"

"You're fired."

Flinching, Nate took a quick glace at his sister. Head held high, and a defiant look on her face she slammed her hands down on the counter.

"But, I told you it wasn't my fault! Doesn't that count for anything?"

"Katie," the woman calmly turned to face the girl, "Just stop already."

"But…"

"I don't want to hear it."

The fiery girl turned away, crossing her arms again. Mrs. Sara sighed.

"Look, you're a good kid. You're pretty and smart, you've got everything going for you. You just need to try to control that temper of yours."

Katie just shrugged.

"I may have given you this job out of respect for your mother, but I just can't afford to lose business anymore. I'm sorry, truly."

Mrs. Sara put her hand on the teen's shoulder. Katie instantly pulled away.

"Yea yea, whatever. I get it already. Come on Nate, let's go."

The boy jumped at the mention of his name. As Katie left the small store, he quickly scurried after. But before he could leave, Mrs. Sara stopped him.

"I feel really bad sending you back with her. If you want, I can easily find a family to take you in."

Nate softly smiled.

"No thank you. I'm fine the way things are."

Quickly saying a goodbye, the teen stepped out of the shop. He was too polite to say anything but he didn't like how people assumed he would jump on the first chance to get away from his sister. Despite society's view of Katie, he wasn't scared of her. In fact, it was rather the opposite. She was the only one he could speak his mind around. He liked being around his sister. He needed her. They needed each other.

Catching up to his Katie, Nate slightly smiled as she looked ahead in irritation.

"Irritated?"

"No _really_? What gave you that idea?"

Nate grinned, ducking his head as they passed by some neighbors. His sister trudged next to him with her hands in her pockets. They walked on the silence. As they neared the house, Nate glanced over looking at a path near the house.

"Hey Katie."

The girl looked over at him. Following his gaze, her eyes lit up. She glanced over the house.

"I don't know. We really should go home."

"For what?"

Nate took a step down the path.

"There's no one waiting for us. We've got all the time the world."

"True."

The girl looked back at the house. Then she looked back at her brother, determined.

"Race ya!"

Katie shot past Nate, laughing.

"Hey!"

The boy, hardly containing his laughter. His sister suddenly stopped. Catching up to her, he playfully shoved her to the side.

"No fair. You got a head start!"

"Sush!"

Nate glanced ahead, immobilized. Skeletons were everywhere. But why? Then he saw a flash of red.

Nya.

Nya was the younger sister of Katie's one and only friend, Kai. Being as shy as he was, Nya was one of the only people Nate could talk to confidently. Since he was little, he had always amazed by her independent nature and prominent level of intelligence. To him, she was perfect in every way.

Nate froze. Why was Nya in the hands of the skeleton army? Her brother Kai was so overprotective that it was a little hard to believe he had let anything happen to his beloved sister. He had to help her.

The only way he could do that was use his invisibility to his advantage. Ha. Sometimes his lack of presence could be helpful. He looked back over at his sister. She had yet to notice Nya and he kind of wanted to keep it that way. Katie would probably just charge in and get herself hurt. Without a sound, he quietly tiptoed away.

Cautiously stepping over tree roots and sticks he somehow managed to make it to the other side of the camp. Heart pounding, he inched his way towards Nya. Just a little closer. That's all he needed.

Out of the corner of his eye he could Katie staring at him, horrified. _Well drat,_ the boy thought.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?!" the fiery girl yelled out, across the camp. No, his sister wasn't stupid, she just didn't think things through.

The whole army turned to face her.

Katie verses an entire army. Nothing new there.

The camp stared laughing. A skeleton with four arms stepped out from behind one of the boney trucks.

"Another girl? You think you can take on an entire camp _little girl_."

That was a huge mistake.

Wordlessly Katie smacked the skeleton next to her, knocking him into pieces. She stared at the skeleton, her eyes burning. The skeletons charged at her.

At least that took the heat off him.

Nate quietly walked over to Nya.

"Nya."

The girl looked surprised to see him.

"Nate? What are you doing here?"

"To save you." A shy smile appeared on his face as a slight blush formed.

Suddenly he was lifted into the air. Apparently not all the skeletons were fooled.

"Trying to be the hero boy?"

Nate gulped.

"Nate!"

…

Katie was not amused. Calling her little was one thing but taking her brother was another story completely. She felt, helpless, not able to do anything.

With full force, she punched the bolder in front of her. She yelped shaking her fist.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Only Earth can move the rock. Fire burns."

Katie whipped around. No one was there. Crossing her arms she yelled out, "Don't try to hide! I heard you talk!"

"I'm not hiding. Look carefully and you may see that which you are meant to see."

Katie twisted around.

"Carefully? Ha. Carefully isn't going to bring my brother back."

"Will it not? Do I not evade your current vison?"

"Just come out already!"

"But I'm right here."

Katie jumped. Standing on the rock she had just punched was an old woman. Her eyes widened.

"How did you get there?"

"Was I not there the entire time?"

"No…" Katie trailed off, trying to remember. "At least I don't think so… Were you?"

The woman jumped off, gracefully landing on her feet.

"Not at first. But the point is I ended there. You left yourself defenseless."

"Are you trying to call me weak?"

"Maybe not physically weak but mentally weak, yes."

Katie's eyes flashed again. But the woman just stared at her, not backing down. Raising her hands, the teen raced toward the woman, throwing a punch in her direction. This was easily dodged.

"You have raw power. But there is no skill behind it."

The brown-haired girl growled in annoyance. Katie repeated her action but this time the woman slightly moved, grabbing Katie by the arm and throwing her to the ground. Katie sat up, flustered.

"How did you do that?"

The woman laughed.

"Just a little secret Katie. But I could teach you if you want. Along with much much more."

"Really? Wait, how do you know my name?"

"Yet another secret."

"You seem to have a lot of secrets."

The woman smiled mysteriously. Katie crossed her arms. "Can you help me get my brother back?" she asked.

"Do you want to find out?"

Sure, it wasn't exactly the answer Katie was looking for. But sometimes the best solutions weren't always clear.

"Fine then. Sign me up."

* * *

 _Note from the Author_

 _Finally another chapter to The Real Story of Ninjago! This chapter took a lot longer then I had planned so I really feel the need to apologize. I'd have to say the biggest reason for this was Katie's backstory. Obviously, everyone knows Sensei Wu went to Kai's blacksmith shop to retrieve him. But because I was changing the other characters, I figured it would be best if Katie started at a different place. After hours of ruminating if she should work at her fathers glass shop, bakery, or pawn shop I can up with idea that her origin shouldn't even remotely be like Kai's. And so, the idea of her working at her mother's friends bakery was born. Next was her personality. Again, I didn't want her to be like Kai but she still needed that temper. Therefore I decided her impatience and temper goes even above and beyond Kai's. Kai has people skills while Katie does not._

 _Finally was Nate._ _Looking back at the original "Finding the Fire Ninja", Nate appeared to be a cheerful and confident kid. But later on in the series, his personality takes a 360 degree turn. He's quiet, almost never talks, and when he does, he's always copying Nya. I was kind of fond of the second part of his personality. So I decided to make him quiet, shy, incredibly unconfident, but still happy about how life is currently. His only friend is a girl (Nya) thus the fact he's confusing friendship and love. Boy is that going to change later on..._

 _Also, I REALLY WANTED TO ADD KAI! I makes me really sad that he didn't fit into this chapter. (Even though he isn't my favorite ninja.)_

 _Now as for reviewers..._

 _First up, lee. THANK YOU SO MUCH! It makes me so happy that somebody noticed the difference between my former and current writing. I intend to keep writing even if it takes me years to finish one story. (Though if it was up to me I would make it months. Stupid writers block)_

 _Then second of all, Hi. I'm glad you like the story! I'll attempt to write more consistently._

 _Also, for anyone, if you've read this far, good job. Here's a cookie. (::)_

 _So long again,_

 _Animals Music and Ninjago (AM &N)_

 _P.S. Have you seen the recently released Ninjago Movie? Despite what I thought when going into the theater, it was actually really good. If you haven't seen it, I would check it out. :)_

 _P.S.S. Let me know how you feel about the new cover image!_

 _Please Review!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago. I only own Sensei Yin, Cathleen, Jayleen, Zora, Katie, and Nate (As well as Katie and Nate's village)_


End file.
